1. Field of the Background
The present disclosure relates to drive module assemblies for use in dispensers that discharge volatile materials from an aerosol container and method of making same.
2. Description of the Background
A drive module assembly for discharging a fluid from an aerosol container within a dispenser is typically assembled piece-by-piece directly into the housing of the dispenser. The drive module assemblies are not inserted into the dispenser as a whole assembled unit and cannot be removed as a single unit. Additionally, components of the drive module assemblies are traditionally attached together by way of screws, bolts, or other similar fasteners.
Thompson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,795 discloses a device for dispersing scented materials into an environment. The device includes a drive assembly mounted within a bottom housing of the device and includes a motor and gear train. The pieces of the drive assembly, i.e. the motor and the gears are separately inserted into the housing of the device. Additionally, the motor is mounted directly to the housing by a motor retainer, which appears to include a hole for a fastener such as a screw to secure the motor in the housing.
These prior devices fail to provide drive assemblies that are easy and labor efficient to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, the prior art devices fail to provide drive module assemblies that are assembled as a whole before being singularly inserted into a dispenser, providing manufacturers with less ability to change the design of the dispensers without having to redesign the drive assembly.